The one who saved me from heartache
by alexma
Summary: He left just because he thought i was worthless while i thought he loved me but i was mistaken
1. Chapter 1

3rd P.O.V

From deep within Forks in a forest came an agonized cry, it was heard by all, it came from a human who loved a vampire her name was Bella and the vampire she loved was Edward who left her with his family because it seemed that Jasper almost attacked her because she got a paper cut at her party which made him thirst for her blood but really he felt all the blood thirst from his family added on top of his which made it unbearable because Bella's blood sings to Edward.

Meanwhile her father Charlie was looking for her with a search party because she didn't come home that day. The shape-shifters heard of Bella's disappearance began searching for her. They found her eventually and brought her home. She was sad that Edward and his family left her that she didn't want to live any more so decided to go to the Volturi for death.

She wrote a note to her father saying that she is going to Italy for a vacation and to not worry about her. She packed all her things ready to plead for death at the hands of the Volturi for any price.

Bella's P.O.V

I have nothing to live for though I will miss my Charlie, Renee, and Phil. My heart aches when I think about Edward and his family. I don't blame them for leaving me because I am just a weak worthless human and they are vampires.

I think if I was still with Edward he wouldn't change me into a vampire because I meant nothing to him. Since I meant nothing to him I will the opposite of what he asked of me I will not keep myself out of danger which he should know is physically impossible with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane's P.O.V

The masters along with me and the rest of the guard are going to see if the rumors are true of a vampire exposing us to a human to see what is to be done.

I heard from the masters that it is the Olympic coven that has broken the law of being invisible to the human world.

We have to go all the way to Forks Washington by plane. Right now we're on the plane close to Washington.

Felix, Demetri, and Alec are playing with the electronics on the plane and competing against each other sometimes I think they are idiots but the masters find them useful and I also see them as company because it would be dreadfully boring if I went on a mission alone.

Now we landed near the forest of forks without being noticed of course and we're looking for the Cullens. We are moving swiftly through the forest when I hear soft sobbing and I quickly follow the noise to find a human on the floor looking like she is in pain and crying.

Bella's P.O.V

I was sobbing softly and quietly to get the sadness out of my heart because Edward and his family don't deserve my tears but they deserve my anger and revenge for all their wrongdoing against me toying me around like a puppet which I thought it meant that they loved but I see the truth now.

My revenge will be painful like the phrase "hell hath fury woman scorned" but I will take pity on Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie because they didn't lie to me or toy around with me.

Then I heard a noise around me, it was rustling of leaves I thought it was Victoria but then I saw a girl with red eyes and knew instantly that she was vampire.

I was ready to ask her to make me a vampire to get my vengeance but then I saw others reaching us and my hope diminished a smidge but it came back just as quickly.

I stood up and looked at them head on and waited for one of them to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane's P.O.V

The rest of the guard and the masters finally got to where I was and both sides were staring at each other waiting for the other to speak until master Aro broke the silence by asking why she was in the forest which she replied that the Cullens left her in a forest alone and never were going to come back because Edward said to her that she was only a play thing which made my temper go off like a bomb that I had to punch trees to not harm the human or the rest of my family.

The rest of the Volturi were angry as well but not as much as me because I have been through pain the most.

Then after my anger left me I started to plead with the masters to ask if she wants to be turn and join us to get her revenge against the Cullens. The masters agreed to my plea because they felt pity for her and wanted her to have her vengeance against the Cullens after the pain they did to the human, so they asked her and she said she would like to be turned and join the Volturi.

I walked up to her and introduced myself to her, which shocked the rest of the Volturi which I responded by saying"she is like me because she has suffered the same pain as I have" which snapped them out of their daze, and then she introduced herself as Isabella but preferred Bella.

I told her that her name fit her because she was very pretty and she started blushing which made the rest of the Volturi think she was very cute.

Then the masters said it was time to go so I gently picked up Isabella which made her blush again and ran with her in my arms to the plane to go back to Volterra.


	4. Chapter 4

Caius P.O.V

I heard the Cullen Coven interacted and exposed themselves to a human. I wondered what was special about this human.

Then I saw her and it made me angry that the Cullens were so careless and heartless to leave a beautiful creature like her alone in the forest where she cannot find her way back home.

I looked at her face, her eyes were a mixture of brown and red but she stood tall like royalty.

I instantly felt respect for her after what she has gone through when she told us why the Cullens left her alone in the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Caius P.O.V

When I saw Jane pick her up, I felt jealousy at her for picking my mate up but I hid it. Her name fit her and I saw why she was my mate, it was because I needed someone to stand by me and show me right from wrong. I could tell the vampire who loved my mate shattered her heart which made me want to put it back together.

The Cullen Family has always been cowards and weak except for Major Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett _McCarty. I have always respected these three because they have been put through so much and I know that the Cullens have made them miserable forever. I know that they truly love my mate as family and I am willing to accept them into my family which I don't do often because I hate mostly everyone._


	6. Chapter 6

Bella P.O.V.

We finally landed in Italy and I couldn't wait to see my new home and family. I hope my new family will agree to change me into a vampire. I miss Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Before they left I got real close to them that I considered them as my siblings and vice versa. They told me of their past and I cried for them since they couldn't but I was also happy that they got through it.

Jasper released the Major once to make sure that if he was ever let out he wouldn't attack me. The Major recognized me as a trusted friend, ally, and family. I know that they wouldn't leave willingly so I know that they were forced. I also learned that Alice wasn't Jaspers real mate and I was furious that she was trying to control him by saying that he was her mate.

I also learned that they have wanted to leave the Cullens but couldn't because they were forced to stay. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and I agreed to join the Volturi together when it is the right time. We all went into cars to get to the castle, I was with the Volturi Kings and Demetri. Demetri was driving so I told him to go faster so we would beat the others to the castle which he immediately did eager to get there before the others. We were the first ones to get there so we stood outside waiting for the others.

Felix and I started doing a victory dance and saying "we beat you suckers" and the others started laughing at us because we were dancing funny. Felix and I started to pout which made them laugh harder which made us start to go inside and give them the silent treatment. I started talking to Felix about pranks when Demetri came and asked to join in.

Once we arrived in the throne room the kings sat in their thrones while the rest of us stood there. Felix, Demtri, and I started to smirk which made the Kings shiver because they knew what we could probably do just by our facial expressions. I asked them if Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett could join along with me and they agreed.

I took out my cell phone and called Jasper's cell phone which Jasper answered, once I heard his voice I started to squeal because I was so happy to know he was safe, so I told him to go to a private place along with Rosalie and Emmett. Once they were alone they started to greet me which made me greet them, I told them to join me in Volterra to join the Volturi, and they said they would arrive in a couple of hours. I told them to call me when they arrived at the airport so I could pick them up and they agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper P.O.V

When I heard my cell ringing I wondered who it was so I answered it without looking at the caller ID once Bella's voice I started smiling like crazy and jumping up and down.

After we left Bella "for her safety"(that's what stupidhead said), Rosalie, Emmett, and I went to Spain to live our lives without the rest of the family because we know that they are trying to control.

Bella asked us if we would like to join the Volturi with her and we all said yes. Then we packed all our stuff which wasn't a lot because the only things we brought were our personal belongings and money and the fact that we just moved here so we didn't unpack a lot of stuff.

We drove to the airport and bought tickets to Volterra and boarded quickly. Finally we landed and I called Bella and she told us she would be here soon. I saw a Ferrari 458 pull up in front of us and out came Bella. Rosalie, Emmett and I instantly smothered her with hugs and she hugged back with all her strength. From the car out came Demetri and Felix and they told us were going to leave now. We arrived at Volturi Castle, once we went inside Bella to skip and sing while smirking. Once we entered the throne room I noticed that Demetri and Felix were also smirking.

I could tell that things were going to get interesting in the volturi, I noticed that Caius was smiling which confused me because he usually is angry all the time. The kings noticed that we were arrived and started smiling like the sun which made Bella, Demetri, Felix pretend to be blinded by their smiles. "Hello dear Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Welcome to the Volturi", Aro said.


	8. announcement

**Hi everyone just writing to tell you that I am discontinuing all my stories. If anyone wants to adopt any of my stories they can just pm me and I will announce it. Also I will leave all my stories on just for reference. I will still be writing stories but I'll probably just write stories with ideas I come up with and then give it to someone else to continue it.**

**Thanks alexma**


	9. Stop SOPA

Hey everyone please sign the stop Sopa like policies petition by April 15th and if you can please spread the word. To find the petition just type in "stop SOPA like policies" in google


	10. fanfics adopted

p class="MsoNormal"The fanfics that have been adopted are ("The wolf has come back" adopted by Kolista)and ( "Reality" which was adopted by Arabella Ella) –both on /p 


End file.
